naughty at work
by ISISASTARTE
Summary: seth sends steph some interesting texts


The morning is going slowly. I've spent at least half of it in meetings at Work. It seems like an age ago that I woke at 6am and got ready and headed into the office, leaving you asleep in our bed. My phone vibrates on my desk and I pick it up and check the screen. One new message I'm told, so pressing the right combination of buttons, the message appears on-screen. 'I'm in our room, naked and wet after just having a shower!' the message exclaims. I sit back and close my eyes for a moment picturing you,you're long brunette hair ,you toweling your tits dry, then your legs... A noise from my laptop breaks my daydream, shit, got another meeting to go to. I pick up some things and head into your dad's office, wishing I was back at home with you. A few minutes into the meeting, my phone buzzes in my pocket. Another message, this time telling me to look at my hands. I do so, and another message appears telling me that a few hours ago they were full of your ass, tits and pussy. I smile and look longingly at my empty hands, remembering the weight of your breasts in them, the curve of your buttocks as I stroke them, and the dampness of your pussy as I play with you. Orton asks me a question and I am jolted back to reality. The meeting finishes, and on the way back to my desk I text you back, saying that I wished I was your towel from earlier, being able to be all over your body. 'Any parts in particular?' you text back. 'I would love to be able to wrap myself around you and envelop your breasts with my hands before taking each one into my mouth, then cupping your ass in my hands squeezing slowly but firmly before covering your sex with my palm and massaging your entire pussy' is my response. 'Oh and Steph is your chin ok?' I add. 'Its fine Seth, why wouldn't it be?' your text quizzes. 'From where my balls slapped it as you sucked my cock' I enlighten you. 'Mmmm' is all I get back.

The next hour or so really drags on and all I think of is you. Mundane tasks fill my morning and take me to just before lunch. My phone buzzes once more, and grinning I eagerly check the screen. 'Been mis-sold PPI?' the message starts, so I delete it without reading further. Somewhat deflated I put my phone back down, just as it vibrates again. Better not be another spam message I mutter looking at the screen. 'Just been thinking of you, naked, hands tied while I ride your cock' the message reads - I hope it is from you! 'Wow, sounds great' fingers flying over the small screen in my hands. I draw the picture in my mind. You have me flat on my back in the middle of our bed, hands tied at my wrists in front of me with a silk scarf.

You are naked and the sweat glistens on your upper chest as you bounce up and down on my cock, your tits jiggling beautifully, but I cannot reach them as my hands are bound, your ass slapping against my thighs... My desk phone rings and breaks my spell. Shit that was getting good, hope I don't have to stand up anytime soon as my arousal strains the fabric of my trousers.

I look at the time know that for the next couple of hours you will be at work, so no sexts for the moment. But I am keen to see what develops over the course of the afternoon, so I send you a text saying that I have just licked my lips and can still sense a very faint taste of your pussy, but I would like it to be stronger, any ideas. Leaving this message on your phone, I eagerly await what comes back. It is mid afternoon before my phone buzzes. Hoping it is from you I look into my messages, but there are no new texts. Going into the menus I see that I have a picture message. I open the message, not knowing what the picture will be. I keep the screen shielded from outside view just in case anyone wonders past my desk. The picture opens and it takes me a second or two to see that it is an eagle eye view of your cleavage. Under the picture is a sentence of text - wish you were here? it asks. 'Too right' I reply. Another ping and another picture message arrives. I am just about to open when I hear my name called in the office. Closing down the messages, I have to see what I am needed for, why does work have to interrupt just when things are heating up. It is an hour or more before I get back to the messages. I open the picture message and it is a view I never get tired of seeing. You must have held your phone down towards your thighs pointing the camera upwards, as I see the curve of belly and the twin swellings of your breasts. This is the view I get when you straddle my face getting a good pussy licking. I text you back, wishing I was your phone, my head between your legs in place of your I-phone.

The next message causes me to almost drop my phone. The picture is a close up of your pussy, lips pink and slightly puffy, a glint of moisture nestles among the fine hairs. The caption below it reads 'Get here soon!' Looking at the time I see that I only have 30 minutes until I can finish, hope the traffic is light today as I think of getting home to you and what you have in store for us...


End file.
